


You Can't Repeat the Past

by thatdragonchic



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Jasper was og an argent, M/M, Multi, Teen Wolf Universe, alluding to dark!mac, big big angst, mac is protective, this is jasper centric, written while listening to As I Am by the weeknd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Bi!Mac fic based on my other works for bi!mac--Jasper runs into someone he hasn't seen in a long time, and his past as an Argent comes out.





	You Can't Repeat the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplykayley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/gifts).



> kayley and i got INTO the angst tonight, so here we are  
> THIS IS FOR YOU BABE <3 enjoy lol

He felt fear rush into his blood as he stepped into the warehouse, into hiding, watching Mac step in front of the man who Jasper had only ever known to be dangerous. His whole body freezing, watching the gun cock. He’s already stepping forward as he hears,  _ you remind me so much of my son… it’s too bad I have to kill you, put you right into the ground with him.  _

“No you don’t, kill me instead,” he blurts out as he finally steps in front of Mac, his team rushing out from hiding, but the men in front of them all lower their weapons, the man looking at him with wide eyes, as if he’d seen a ghost. “That’s what you want right? Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent… or I suppose vous.”

The man is stupified, watching him with wide eyes. His one hand falters, shaking as it moves from the gun as if reaching out to Jasper, even Jack stepping forward. “Jason? It can’t be…”

“Well it is… It’s me, dad…”

“You- I should’ve known, they never found you. I always knew you were too clever to die by being kidnapped.”

“It’s too bad, isn’t it? Now you have to go home and tell them you killed me yourself.”

“Well… that’s not your assignment, is it?”

“What?”

“Leave it to you to be the one hunting me. For what?”

“I didn’t know who I was after… I do what I have to do. To protect the country, the well being of-”

“You fucking liar. You’re not protecting anyone, you’re hiding behind a guise- masquerading as some martyr for the people but we both know you’re not. You’re not helping anyone. You could’ve done anything, but this is your job? Taking hits?”

“I don’t take hits. I- What I do is classified,” Jasper says, his voice faltering. He never falters. Nobody had ever seen him falter. “My job was to arrest and kill the man who’s been killing government agents-”

“They were monsters.”

“In whose eyes?”

“I do what’s right. I protect innocent people, and I kill those who go against human nature.”

“No… you hide behind a code-”

“I’m protecting our family!”

“Our family fell apart when Grandpa and Aunt Kate betrayed us for power! What did the Hales do to deserve what she did to them? What did he kill all those people for? He  _ killed  _ Allison.”

“He-”

“She was 15! You think she deserved to lead her family into this mess of a battle? You think those people deserved to die? These politicians who were doing their jobs deserved to die because they challenged your code?”

“And you’re here to kill me-”

“I’m here to arrest you unless you give me no choice.”

“Then I’m giving you no choice.”

Jasper’s mouth opens but nothing comes out. 

“You have to kill me, because unlike you, I wouldn’t betray my family like that.”

Jasper steps back, just closer to his teams. He doesn’t reach for any of his weapons, but his father offers him the one in his hand.

“You’ve wanted to kill me since you learned how to shoot a gun. So do it. Kill me, like the bastard of a son you are. I only want to die by your hand.”

He offers the gun, stepping closer. “I never wanted to kill you…” Jasper whispers, the gun between them, the nozzle pointed to Jasper. He takes it, expecting the trigger to be pulled but it’s not. “I was always loyal to my family.”

“Then prove it. We make the sacrifices necessary to protect our family. Protect your family, and kill me.”

“No…”

“Don’t be a little bitch, Jason. No wonder he was the front man, he has the balls you never did. You couldn’t avenge your mother then, you can’t avenge your family now. Either you kill me, or-”

“They were protecting themselves!”

“They killed her!”

“She could have lived-”

“She did what was right! She did what she had to do, to protect you. To protect all of us! Unlike you, you’ve never had your priorities straight. Now shoot me. Put a bullet between my eyes, Jason Argent.”

Jasper’s hand is shaking. 

“Make one last kill as an Argent… and then you’re free.”

Jasper closes his eyes, trying to compose himself. The gun is shaking in his hand, his breath is unsteady, he opens his eyes and there’s tears. He can’t, he can’t watch him die. Every part of him said he couldn’t do it, and he watches his father get on his knees in front of him, surrendering. Jasper raises the gun, pressing it to his head. He can see it, his mother lying in his arms, begging him to help her press the knife into his chest, as her lights turned yellow and then dulled out altogether. As she told him that this was the only way, that he had to. 

“Jason... how do we deal with situations like this?” his father asks steady.

“Clinically… and unemotionally,” he answers, taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes. He wills himself to the pull the trigger, but he can’t, his eyes opening and stepping back. “Cuff him and take him to the van,” he whispers to Leanna, just a few inches from his right, and she nods, his father burning a hole into him as he’s dragged off. 

“Jasper…” Mac whispers, but he shakes his head, watching as those who were with his father are taken under arrest. They clear the room, one by one. “Jas…”

Mac gently takes his arm, and Jasper turns into him, hugging him close and sobbing. He couldn’t bare to tell him about his past, he could hardly process what he’d done.

“You did the right thing..” Mac whispers and he shakes his head. 

“I messed up… I messed up,” he repeats, gripping Mac tighter, the darkness that often lingers underneath Mac’s goodness growing and taking form. Whatever it was that Jasper feared they’d do, he wouldn’t let it happen. Never. 


End file.
